1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector used for testing actuators of cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
For electrically testing camera actuators, a general connector known in the camera industry is used to connect gold fingers of a flexible printed board (FPC) of the actuator to be tested to a test board. However, for some special actuators, for example, socket type actuators, are manufactured so small now that their FPCs are too small to be reliably connected to the test board by the general connector, making reliable testing difficult.